Grazelands (Morrowind)
The Grazelands are vast plains regions covering the majority of the northeastern coast of the island of Vvardenfell, named for the Ashlander herds that graze there. It is largely uninhabited, save for the settlement in Vos village and the wizard tower of Tel Vos. The Ahemmusa and Zainab Camp Ashlander tribes also have settlements in the region. Creatures *Cliff Racers *Rats *Scribs *Kwama Foragers *Guar *Alit *Shalk Locations Towns *Tel Vos *Vos Camps *Ahemmusa Camp *Elanius Camp *Massahanud Camp *Salit Camp *Yakaridan Camp *Zainab Ancestral Tombs *Andalor Ancestral Tomb *Aralen Ancestral Tomb *Favel Ancestral Tomb *Ienith Ancestral Tomb *Nerano Ancestral Tomb *Sethan Ancestral Tomb *Thiralas Ancestral Tomb *Venim Ancestral Tomb Caves *Dubdilla *Nallit *Nammu *Pulk *Sanit *Yakin Daedric Ruins *Kushtashpi Dunmer strongholds *Falensaran Dwemer Ruins *Nchuleft Inns *Varo Tradehouse Mines *Dissalpa Mine *Massama Cave *Mudan-Mul Egg Mine *Sinamusa Egg Mine *Sinarralit Egg Mine Ships *Falvillo's Endeavor Characters *Adaishah Ahanidiran (10, 6) *Ansu Senatbael (9, 12) *Ashamanu (8, 15) *Athanden Girith (10, 15) *Benudni Ilurnubishpal (11, 9) *Botrir *Elibael Puntumisun (11, 6) *Emul-Ran (11, 15) *Iveri Llothri (11, 10) *Kashtes Ilabael (11, 15) *Manabi Kummimmidan (13, 8) *Manirai Mirshamammu (8, 16) *Musan Zaintashara *Nind Dudnebisun (10, 12) *Patus Assumanallit (10, 12) *Ranmir the Seal (9, 16) *Seba Anurnudai (12, 11) *Shara Atinsabia (10, 7) *Shin Assemmus (10, 6) *Shipal Zansatanit (11, 6) *Shishi Yanumibaal (8, 16) *Shullay Malman-Ammu (9, 5) *Teshmus Assebiriddan (13, 8) *Tis Abalkala (12, 11) *Yahaz Ashurnasaddas (13, 8) *Yanabani Ashushshirari (11, 9) *Zabi Adidshina (9, 12) *Zainat Ahalkalun (10, 7) NOTE: The numbers after the characters are the grid locations. Main Quest Ahemmusa Nerevarine In order to complete the Fifth Trial of the Seven Visions the Nerevarine must be declared as such by the Four Ashlander Tribes. Zainab Nerevarine In order to complete the Fifth Trial of the Seven Visions the Nerevarine must be declared as such by the Four Ashlander Tribes. House Hlaalu Ashlander Ebony Negotiate a deal to persuade the Zainab tribe to sell Ebony to the members of House Hlaalu. House Telvanni Mission to Nchuleft Mallam Ryon has requested that the Nerevarine retrieve a set of Dwemer Plans from inside the ruins of Nchuleft. Fighters Guild The Dissapla Mine Locate and rescue Teres Arothan from six Nix-Hounds in Dissapla Mine. Mages Guild Ash Ghoul Soul The Aegonian mage now requires an Ash Ghoul's soul for his studies, and suggests the Nerevarine go to Yakin, a Sixth House base, to find one. Imperial Cult Ring in Darkness Travel to the cave Nammu and kill Galmis Dren for the ring of darkness and return it to Lalatia Varian. Vampire A Cure for Vampirism Find the cure to be rid of the disease. Miscellaneous Dreams of a White Guar Assist Urshamusa Rapli to locate the white guar that she has been dreaming about. Girith's Stolen Hides Find the thieves who robbed Athanden Girith of ten guar hides. Marsus Tullius' Missing Hides Locate and retrieve two stolen guar hides for Marsus Tullius. Trade Mission to the Zainab Help Turedus Talanian learn what the Zainab tribe wants, in order to improve relations with them. Widowmaker Assist Botrir in locating his beloved axe. Appearances * * de:Weidenländer es:Las Praderas (Morrowind) ru:Грейзленд sv:Grazelands nl:Graaslanden Category:Morrowind: Regions